Human hands are very useful for many tasks of manual manipulation of physical objects, but some objects are too small to handle easily bare-handed. When an object too small to be handled easily with human hands is encountered, tweezers are typical instruments that is useful to such a task. Typical tweezers are a pinching implement making use of two third-class levers connected at one fixed end, the fulcrum point of each lever, with pinching tips at the opposite end.
Tweezers have many uses. One common use for tweezers is in cosmetics and beauty, including plucking pair from the face or eyebrows, applying fake eyelashes, and fixing jewelry. Other cases of manipulating small objects for which tweezers are useful or essential are removing splinters, manipulating surface-mount electronic parts and small mechanical parts for models and precision mechanisms such as watches. Other specialized uses for tweezers include picking out gold flakes in gold panning, and removing bones from fish fillets in a process known as pin boning. Tweezers may also be used in various medical and dental procedures, among many other applications.
Tweezers can have many different types of tips for different applications. For example, tweezer tips typically used for cosmetics and beauty include slanted tip, pointed tip, pointed-slant tip, round tip, flat tip, and jagged tip. Each one is more particularly suited to various applications than others, such as removing different lengths and types of hairs, applying cosmetic products such as fake eyelashes, removing splinters, and providing various degrees of precision and control. Tweezers also have many applications in dental and surgical fields, such as picking up gauze and holding needles in the operating room.
The object of the present invention is to provide a double-ended tweezer that is able to combine multiple types of tweezer tips for multiple applications in a single implement.